


ready for abduction

by hippietoews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Loosely Inspired by the X-Files, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippietoews/pseuds/hippietoews
Summary: Patrick Kane is assigned to the Paranormal Investigation unit on a dreary Monday in July.





	ready for abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of a larger fic that I am working on, and will hopefully post if people enjoy! The title is a lyric from Katy Perry's E.T.

Patrick Kane is assigned to the Paranormal Investigation unit on a dreary Monday in July. This is _not_ how he pictured his life turning out, but he’s willing to make the best of his new partnership until he can get promoted and head the Major Crimes department.

“Is this alien goop? It looks like alien goop!” Jonny shoots Patrick an unimpressed look. “It’s definitely not alien goop Kaner, aliens don’t exist.” 

Patrick questions how he got stuck with such a stick in the mud as a partner. This only their second mission as partners and Jonny has already shot down every idea Patrick has had. It’s not _his_ fault that the department they work in is specifically dedicated to paranormal disasters. If Jonny wants to keep pretending that aliens and monsters don’t exist, that’s fine with Patrick as long as he doesn’t end up getting them both killed. His mom would never forgive Jonny if Patrick were to get murdered by an alien.

Jonathan Toews regrets every moment of his life that has led him to this moment. He’s going to die alone in a puddle of goop all because he wanted to prove Patrick Kane and his alien theory wrong.


End file.
